


There is something I have to do

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Slytherin, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort of plot, Sub Severus Snape, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: 'can I trust you?'Her head slowly turned to meet his, her brown eyes frowned, 'I bloody hope you can trust me, Severus. You trusted me enough half an hour ago,' she said, bothered. She could see he wanted to say something but was reluctant.'I mean really trust you? If I tell you something, can I trust you not to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore?'UPDATED WITH 2ND CHAPTER
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own a pot to piss in, that's about it. everything else is JKR.
> 
> prompt to this story comes from a gif I saw on Tumblr of Sinistra eye up Snape. If i knew how to pots pics on here I would post it.

The witch woke to a few hard knocks on her door; due to her job, she was always a light sleeper. She slid off her bed, muttering, 'I'm coming,' a few times. She gazed out of the window to see that the sun threatened to greet its presence any moment on this hot summer night. The witch huffed at who could want her right now; as all the children are away for the summer holidays. So that means it must be a member of staff that needed her.

Snape knocked on her door as hard as he could muster; he was barely able to stand and used the last of his energy to wake up Poppy.

'Severus?' said the witch, sluggishly, when she saw a thin dark frame as she opened her chamber doors.

She quickly sobered up at the sight of the jet haired man. He hung heavily against her door frame, along with his head bowed. 

'What is it? What's happened?' her voice now full of panic.

When Severus heard Poppy open the door, he submitted to his trembling legs and, with not much dignity, slithered down the frame. He fell without a word, onto his hands and knees, then threw up bile and passed out.

'Severus!' she called.

*

She immediately summoned the headmaster when he passed out.

'Don't you dare die on me, you arsehole!' she said to him as she drifted the potion master to the nearest bed and gently laid him down.

She cast some diagnostic spells to find that he had had the Cruciatus Curse - three times for more time than one would usually be able to stand. She gasped when that came up.

'Oh, Severus,' she murmured, full of sympathy and concern, then looked at him. 'How are you still alive? How did you get to me? And what the hell happened?' she whispered to unconscious Severus; whose legs were still trembling, hands clenched, and harsh lines of pain etched on his face.

'Poppy,' came a slightly concerned voice from behind. 'What happened?' She told him what the spell showed, and Dumbledore seemed only slightly shocked.

Poppy started to pour some of Severus' potions down him, starting with dreamless sleep.

'I'm going to put him into a deep sleep he needs to rest, headmaster. Hopefully, his body will heal itself and (when the dreamless sleep wears off) will wake soon enough.'

He nodded his agreement. Poppy also gave him some blood replenishing potion, a pepper up potion, an anti-sickness potion and a powerful pain potion.

After giving Severus all these, Poppy looked down. His legs had stopped twitching, his hands had released and now rested either side of his legs and the lines on his face smoothed out. She gently moved a lock of black hair behind his ear. To her, he now appeared to be in a peaceful sleep without a worry in the world.

Before Dumbledore left she called back, 'Oh, and Albus,' he turned with his hand on the knob, 'call down Sinistra, would you? I - I need her help.' He looked confused but nodded and left.

*

Severus woke up five days later, not remembering much and not immediately knowing where he was, going by the bright light, and the snow-white curtains, it was not his room. He looked down where he was wearing a dangerously thin grey-white and sea blue gown, that was when he knew where he was - the infirmary and the smallest of red crossed his cheeks. Severus rolled over to get out of this foreign bed, to sneak out before seen. Unfortunately for him, his body objected. Severus moaned, louder than he would have liked, as his body ached when he tried to move.

'Good evening, Severus.' Came a familiar warm voice from his other side. Ebony eyes shot to the direction the noise came from, which made him wince as he moved too quickly, sat there in a chair next to the bed was Aurora Sinistra. 

Aurora was a curvy, woman, about five foot eight. She had short, light brown, hair, and big, coffee brown, eyes, and she was a Hufflepuff. And a very appropriate Hufflepuff she was. She was kind (except when you pissed her off), caring, loyal, dedicated, hard-working, and honest; sometimes too bloody truthful where it got her in trouble.

Though he always admired her honesty. _'No, Minerva, I wouldn't wear that. It does NOT look good on you. Makes you look like a man in drag.'_ While he was stifling a laugh, Minerva shot daggers and stormed out the staffroom. She never asked her again for fashion advice. And Aurora was very patient, especially with him. Though he often thought she had some Slytherin tendencies - she was ambitious, self-reliant, clever and very determined (which routed too well with how dedicated and hard-working she was).

'How long have you been there?' he breathed gruffly and hoped he didn't sound pleased to see her.

'Whenever I could,' she replied with a modest blush. She leaned forward in her chair, reached out to take Severus' pale hand, but he instinctively and sharply swiped it away.

That shocked him. They slept together, and that was it, but he didn't know Sinistra _cared_ for him, for his wellbeing, not outside the bedroom anyway.

_It all started at the yule ball when he caught her eyeing him up while he was keeping surveillance of Karkaroff, though he didn't think anything of it. At first, he ignored it but then she was turning up where ever he went that evening. Finally, he went to catch students doing things they should not be doing, with Karkaroff following his tail bothering him about the dark mark, Severus saw her lingering around. He got rid of Karkaroff then cornered her in the courtyard, demanding to know what she was up too._

_'You look very sexy tonight, Severus,' she told him, boldly. through hooded eyes. Snape stood there, stunned, wondering how drunk this woman was. He glanced around to see if anyone was close by, there wasn't, thank god. 'With your formal dress robes and all the buttons,' she purred, then felt one of his many buttons, and then another. 'And your soft clean black hair,' she daringly brushed her fingers through the front of his rarely grease-free hair, he was too shocked to pull back. 'And your sexy voice. A voice like velvet chocolate. Has anyone ever told you that?' she looked into his black eyes, her eyes were big with... Lust? He swallowed, still in shock. She gently stroked one finger down his modest Adam's apple._

_'Where did this appear_? _She is clearly drunk._ ' _He told himself._

_'Leave me alone, Sinistra,' he shot at her, pivoted._

_But she took hold of his arm, spun him around and pushed him up against the cold stone wall, and kissed him hungrily. He gripped her upper arms intending to push her away. They both knew he was stronger than her and could effortlessly push her off, but instead, he let her strike his mouth. But then he did push back, which made her whine at the lose. 'Not here,' his voice a silky purr panted._

He told her that it can not be a relationship, that it was just sex, because of many reasons, and she reluctantly agreed. That was eight months ago, and a lot had changed since then. Just over a month ago, the Dark Lord had returned and killed Cedric Diggory. That same night, he had to do a lot of proving to the Dark Lord to save his own life. Then Severus had to tell Aurora that they could not be together, in any way. He wasn't sure which one was the hardest to do, The Dark Lord or her. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he told her, her eyes fighting not to cry. Aurora said she was ok about it, understood, and whatever the cause was she was sure they were valid reasons. _'When it's all over, we can be together?'_ She asked anxiously, to which he took her face in his large hands and kissed her forehead.

'Ahh Severus, you're finally awake,' said Poppy while walked towards him holding a goblet, pretending not to have seen the other woman went to take his hand. His eyes shifted from Aurora and landed on the matron.

'Where are my clothes?' he demanded, his voice hoarse. He stiffly shuffled up the bed so he was nearly sitting and Poppy handed him a drink of water which he accepted.

'What happened, Severus?' Aurora asked, her voice thick with concern.

'Why were you given three Cruciatus Curses?' Poppy asked promptly.

'I do not need to tell _you_ anything,' he ejected back. 'Where are my clothes?' he snapped.

Poppy waved her wand, eyes fixed on him, and his clothes floated over.

'Technically, you should be dead. Someone up there loves you,' Poppy jested. 'You've been unconscious for five days. And you can't leave. Not until I have thoroughly checked you over,' the matron told the Slytherin sternly.

Severus snorted angrily.

'Then get on with it.'

An hour later of her doing checks, Poppy was satisfied that he was well enough to leave.

*

Much to his dismay, or not, Aurora visited Severus every other day after he left the infirmary until term started. And a few weeks later he found himself on his bed giving himself to her. He insisted that _no one_ can ever know, for her protection - he had managed to set up a private floo channel between their rooms to make it easier to keep secret. Still, she could only enter if the flames burned green.

As stressed out as he was at work, with Umbridge, with Dumbledore, with The Dark Lord, he found she helped him relax and forget about all the shit going on; even if it is for an hour a week, sometimes two - if he was lucky. He was too busy to get in regular 'meetings' with the Astronomy Professor.

*

Aurora gently placed her palms to Severus' bare, pale, marked, chest and slowly circled her thumbs. She looked up into his hooded, lust-filled, eyes that were watching her. Aurora suddenly pushed him back onto the bed, which caused him to gasp in surprise. She quickly straddled his hips, then grabbed his wrists and pinned him down, either wrist the side of his head. He allowed it, enjoying her enthusiasm, it made him harder for her.

She leaned forward, her small breasts so close to his mouth and yet so far. He inclined his head and tried to suck on her nipple, but she was holding him down, so he couldn't quite reach, she smirked.

Aurora dipped her head, and he could feel her breath hot against his ear, 'Do you want my pussy,' she whispered, seductively. 

She licked his ear and kissed the part just under that she knew he liked. He thrust his aching cock against the cleft of her naked arse where she pushed back onto it, Severus gave a low throaty groan.

She inclined so she was now just leaning over him, still holding his wrists by his head.

'Do you want my tight, heat, to swallow your thick cock?' she repeated and moved her arse to rub along his cock again. Severus gave a stiff nod.

'I didn't catch that,' she said softly.

And he glared his hot, dilated, black eyes up at her.

'Well?' she ground her arse one more time.

'Yes,' he hissed so quietly is would have been missed if she wasn't listening.

'Pardon?' Aurora knew she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to know how far she could go. So far, had got a lot further than she thought. She regularly took control in bed but she had never gone this far - to make him tell her he wanted her.

'Yes,' he said a bit louder through clenched jaws, trying to keep his composure, and she smirked lightly.

'Good.' She smiled wickedly and took her wand.

Aurora let go of his wrists and placed, an easy to break, sticking charm on them. She then wordlessly, accioed over some lube and coated them both.

Aurora rose, took his dick and lined it up with her entrance, then she slowly and deliberately lowered herself just so the head of his cock was inside her heat then pulled off again.

After about three minutes of her taunting him this way, each time going down on his cock just a little bit more, until he was squirming and writhing in delightful agony, him refusing to beg her to ' _fuck me.'_ Severus was now sweating, jaws clenched, brows furrowed and cheeks were flushed. Suddenly, he growled out loud, broke out of the charm, grabbed her hips and hammered into her hard.

Severus didn't last long, and within minutes of him pounding into her flung his head back and stilled, shotting his hot seed, fast and hard into her with a long, deep, groan. He quickly threw her off him onto her back and buried his face between her legs, tasting her juices, and himself, and lapped it up and her clit until she was then climaxing.

'Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, woman,' he said, threw pants.

She smiled a victorious smile.

He laid on the bed, now down from his high, and watched Aurora, who was gently staring at the ceiling, when he suddenly said, 'can I trust you?'

Her head slowly turned to meet his, her brown eyes frowned, 'I bloody hope you can trust me, Severus. You trusted me enough half an hour ago,' she said, bothered. She could see he wanted to say something but was reluctant.

'I mean _really_ trust you? If I tell you something, can I trust you not to tell _anyone_ , especially Dumbledore?'

Snape wished he could say with Umbridge gone things were less stressful, but this is Severus Snape, his life is never stress-free. This year, he had Draco Malfoy to try and keep alive, and Dumbledore to kill, on top of everything else. 

She sat up, her features transformed into suspicion. 'I may be an honest person, but I can keep a secret. Though you _must_ tell me 'this is a secret, do not tell!' otherwise, I'll tell anyone...I will do the Unbreakable Vow if you doubt me, Severus.' She finished and held out her arm to him. After a moment of Severus thinking, he spoke.

'I have to tell you something. Part of me does not want to tell you because it puts you at risk, though, no one knows of us, and no one will know what I am about to say, so you should be safe. I am telling you because I do not want you to think awful of me and regret us. I also understand that you might want nothing more to do with me after I tell you. But you must not tell a soul.'

Her eyes widened and darted between his ebony eyes.

'What has happened?' she said, anxious.

'There is something I have to do, and very soon.'

Severus told Aurora what he had to do, a reduced version, and to say she was horrified was an understatement, she turned green and then threw up. She cried, she screamed at him, she slapped him, she called him all the names under the sun. She wanted to go marching to Dumbledore right now and kill him herself. Aurora promised, through tears, that she would not tell _anyone_ and act as that he was a murdering Death Eater traitor when the time came. She told Severus that she needed some time alone, to process it all which he accepted.

*

It was four weeks until Aurora came to him again.

'Severus?' she called through as she crossed the green flames, that he often put up, but she ignored, until tonight.

'Aurora!' he said, surprised.

'What will happen to us?' she said.

'Us?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Yes. Us. You and I. Us,' she said quick-tempered.

'I will take house in the headmaster's quarters, and if...if you want to continue, then we can, with the same current methods. But we can never be seen conversing or anything else, ever.'

Apparently, he said the right thing as she advanced on him, took hold of his face and kissed him deeply.

*

The night he killed Dumbledore, she cried a river. She did not cry for Albus, but everyone assumed she was crying for him, and she let them think that. She had no memory of falling asleep that night she doesn't even know if she did. Life to her was just a blur, she couldn't even think what Severus was going through right now.

She went to Albus' funeral, out of obligation. She cried at his funeral but out of resentment for the man. She hated him for forcing Severus to kill him, for forcing him to rejoin the Death Eaters, forcing him to play evil and having everyone think he is a traitorous murdering bastard!

Severus became headmaster as he said would happen, and she played her part, as promised, and sided with the teachers, agreeing with them when needed and couldn't find an excuse to leave.

*

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas until she got her first invitation to his quarters. It was gone one am one Friday night when she had not long finished a lesson. She was shocked to see the green flames but went through immediately.

Aurora crossed the threshold of the flames, and her feet did not stop until her lips were on his. Her hands roamed his body, from his hair to his hips. He was skinner than she remembered.

'Severus!' she panted when she pulled back.

'I've missed you so much. How are you?' she asked.

'I am fine. It is nothing I can not handle,' he shrugged then continued to kiss her guiding them back to his bed.

'I am not sure when I will next be able to see you,' he declared, laid next to her.

'I understand.' And she really did understand, but it still made it hard. Neither slept that night, they made the most of the time they had, and she stayed with him until sunrise when they were disturbed by a banging on his office door.

*

Aurora never did get to spend another night with him.

She entered the Shack, after having Potter tell her where he was, Severus was bent over on his side, in a pool of his own blood, and his empty eyes still open. She kneeled by his side, in his blood, closed his eyes, and took him in her arms and wept.

*

'Come on, Aurora! Just got to get it around that u-bend!' Called Poppy.

'If you say that one more time I'm going to hex you!' screamed Aurora back, angrily.

It was the fifth of September, right on time, and very hot day, too hot to move, but unfortunately, Aurora has to move, she had no choice.

'You're nearly there!'

'I can't,' Aurora said, exhausted. Already having passed out twice.

'Yes, you can!'

'I keep pushing, but it sucks back in. Two steps forward, one step back. I can't. I've been pushing for an hour and a half already, I need a break, ' she cried, panting.

'That's normal, its meant too. Once baby gets around the “bend”, it will stop slipping backwards. Now push!'

Aurora gripped her behind her knees and screamed while she pushed until the sensation stopped.

'Good girl. Now take some short pants.'

'I can't, I can't. I can't do this on my own!' Now sobbing.

Poppy looked at her in the eyes, 'Now look at me Aurora, you listen. You are not on your own, you have me. You can do this. The moment the baby is past the u-bend. Then the baby will come.'

One hour later and Aurora was holding her baby girl's warm, soft skin against her bare chest. She was delivered with a mop of black hair.

'Is she ok?'

'She is perfectly fine.' Poppy said with a grin. 'Congratulations,' she leaned in and gave a friendly kiss to her forehead.

'So, what are you going to call her?' Poppy asked.

'Severine.' She looked up and smiled. 'Severine Nova Sinistra,' her voice thick with emotion and tears started to fall.

'Beautiful name. For a beautiful baby. I'll leave you be for a little while.'

While on her own tears poured freely. Clutching her baby close to her chest, never wanting to let her go. The bond was instant.

*

Aurora cried for a long time while she cuddled Severine. She cried from a mixture of joy and heartache because Severus would never get to meet his daughter. But she would make sure Severine would know who her dad was, and how he saved the wizarding world.

She watched her baby girl, asleep in her arms, and thought of what type of father Severus might be, and she let out a soft chuckle. He hated kids, and him being a dad is not something she could ever envision.

*

'So, do we get to know who the father is now?' Poppy dared to ask sometime later, offering the new mum a cup of tea, but she declined not wanting to let go of her baby. Poppy's hand gently rested on Aurora's shoulder and she watched the new mother and daughter bonding.

Aurora had never told them who the father was, only that he died in the war and she loved him. She feared that they would kick her from the school if they knew.

Her eyes still on her beautiful baby, 'Severus, It's Severus,' she chocked, and fresh tears fell, she heard Poppy take in a small breath of shock, and retract her hand slightly, but then put it back and said nothing in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon request to write a small chapter about Severine.

Sinistra sat at the head table watching, anxiously, as her daughter waited to be called by Professor McGonagall, to try on the Sorting Hat, her stomach gave a loud, anxious rumble. A small gentle hand rested on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Aurora looked to her side and smiled kindly at Poppy.

:::

Severine was taller than the average eleven-year-old that would be in her year -- However, she will be twelve in a few days. She was almost a year older than most of her peers. If Severine were born five days earlier, she would have started Hogwarts the previous year.

Severine had shoulder-length, thick, brown hair and ink-black eyes, that complimented her caramel coloured skin; a perfect mixture of her mothers dark and her father's pale skin. She had inherited her father's eyes - though as black as they were, they were warm and welcoming. She got her mother's nose and face shape.

Severine was cunning, resilient, bright and snarky as hell, like her father -- a twelve-year-old going on twenty. Aurora often found herself thinking, ' _You're just like your father!_ ' When she was on one. She was also very good at hiding her feelings, keeping impassive, she could switch it on like a light.

Though as Snape as she could sometimes be, she also had the kindness and compassion of her mother. Severine would always try and see the good in people, and not judge them too quickly. She was fair, modest and honest - too honest for her own good; just like her mother.

:::

Aurora had no idea if Severine would be Slytherin, like her father, or Hufflepuff, like her mother, as she had the equal qualities to be both she was a true Slytherpuff in her opinion.

She knew Severine was anxious about starting Hogwarts as she had barely mentioned it for weeks.

Severine (and Aurora) was also worried about how the other students would treat her, being who her father was. Even though it had been twelve years, some still saw him as a traitor despite all the evidence Harry Potter provided.

:::

Severine practically grew up in the castle. She would know her way around better than any first-year, and probably any seventh year. 

Aurora went back to work, officially, when Severine was six months old. The nights she worked Severine would go to Poppy or Pomona, who adored Severine (and were her Godparents.) They were the two teachers who did not instantly judge Aurora for who the father of her baby was. The others did not show it, and they cooed over the baby. Though they were less chatty with her, and Aurora didn't miss the looks she sometimes received. But over time, and after Snape had his name cleared, this dissolved, except with McGonagall. McGonagall stated that no matter how innocent Snape was _after_ the war and that he was really on their side. At the time, he was guilty to everyone, and she was sleeping with the enemy. She and McGonagall never rekindled the friendship they had before the war. They would be brief and somewhat civil in meetings and at the staff table, but that is about it. McGonagall was very reluctant to place a portrait of Snape in the headmaster's office, but Harry Potter insisted, and she couldn't say no to the 'saviour.'

:::

As much as Severine knew Hogwarts, this is different. She will be a student now. She could no longer hang about in the staff room anymore, or visit 'auntie Poppy' or 'auntie Pom' to chat or 'help.' She couldn't call them that anymore, she had to call them all 'professor,' which upset her deeply. She spent the summer to practice calling them that.

She felt for her daughter, not only was her dad Severus Snape but her mum works at the school, but she knew all the staff personally, and she felt that might go against her with the students. Aurora did consider sending her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but she couldn't bear to be that far apart from her. She was all she had.

:::

The time had come when McGonagall called 'Sinistra, Severine.' There were murmurs and looks from Aurora to Severine. She caught one blue hair boy, who had not long been sorted into Hufflepuff, say 'I don't remember seeing her on the train?' She wanted to take her to London to get the train, as its tradition, but Severine didn't want to, she didn't see the point when they are already here, and she wouldn't budge from that statement.

She felt a thumping in her temples, her legs felt like jelly, and another gentle squeeze came to her now sweaty hand.

Severine inhaled a deep breath and stepped slowly stepped forward. She gingerly sat down onto the worn wooden stall, eyes shut tightly, both of her small hands clutched either side of the seat and her back tensed. Aurora swallowed hard.

She assured Severine that morning that if she was in Slytherin, then they had gained an amazing and beautiful witch and she should be proud of that. When, deep down, she hoped she wasn't in Slytherin, as that will be the cherry on the top for the poor girl. Father -Severus Snape, mother - Professor Sinistra, grew up in the castle, knows all the teachers and a Slytherin.

After the longest three minutes and twentyone seconds of her life, the hat called 'Hufflepuff.' Aurora let out a deep breath of relief and shut her damp eyes. Severine glanced back and smiled at her mum as she went to sit over at the Hufflepuff table next to the blue hair boy, Teddy Lupin, she thinks his name was and shook hands. Severine was welcomed with friendly pats on the shoulders and hellos.

:::

Aurora didn't stay long at the welcoming feast she left before pudding. She went to her rooms and cried in happiness and delight.

'She's a Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff,' she cried to no one.

:::

Aurora stood on the Astronomy tower looking out, soaking in the sights of Hogwarts ground on the fine September morning. There was no wind, no birds singing, no noise at all. She always stood there, and it was always the same and as always, Snape was there.

'You are fucking amazing. Do you know that?' Snape purred into her ear behind her and Aurora hummed in reply. 'An amazing woman.' His hot breath ghosted upon her ear, and he kissed her ear, moving down to her neck.

Her back was flush against his bare chest, and a large palm ran slowly down her naked waist, his fingers over the curve of her breast as his palm went. His splayed palm snaked around her front and dipped below the hem of her pyjama bottoms, as he peppered her neck with wet kisses. Her eyes fluttered shut.

'You're amazing,' he whispered again, his voice like sex.

'Severus,' she gasped sharply. Her hips jerked from the firm press to her clit. Her head fell back on his right shoulder, and her left hand reached up behind to clamp down onto the back of his neck while he continued to roll her clit firmly with his fingers. His free arm crossed over her body to hold her.

He pushed her hair aside from her face and continued to kiss her jaw, leading up to her mouth.

'I've missed you so much,' she cried out against his lips.

His strokes to her clit became faster and firmer, and her breathing grew ragged.

'What do you mean? You saw me yesterday,' he hummed. 

'Can I trust you?' Snape continued.

'Yessss,' she breathed, 'Of course you can.' His hold of her body grew firmer.

'There is something I have to do, and very soon,' Snape said against her skin while he kissed her, and continued to run his finger over her swollen core. Her eyes shot open.

'NO! Severus, no! Don't! Pleeeeeease,' she pleaded.

'I am fine. It is nothing I can not handle'

'NO!' she cried.

'I am not sure when I will next be able to see you.'

'NO!'

'MUM! Wake up!' Severine called. Aurora snapped her eyes open and saw her daughter leaning over her. 'Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep. And you were shouting.'

'Huh? oh, um,' she faltered, while she touched her cheeks to see that they were wet, 'yes, I'm fine... Just a nightmare... Probably about the war. I don't remember it clearly,' she said. 'What was I shouting?' She added while she sat up.

'Just 'no.' Nothing else. It's been a while since I heard you have a bad dream,' she said and Aurora just nodded.

Aurora could go months and months without dreaming of Snape, but when she did, she always woke up with wet cheeks. The dreams all started different but _always_ ended up the same way.

She pulled Severine in for a protective hug, one hand behind her back and the other holding her head in the crook of her neck, then she rocked her slightly, and kissed her head, 'Muuuuuuuum' Severine muffled.

Aurora pulled back, raised a hand and caressed her daughter's face and searched her ebony eyes. 'I love you _so_ much,' her voice thick with emotion, a tear falling.

Severine scoffed, 'I love you too, mum.'

After a short pause, Aurora said, 'You have your father's eyes.' She smiled, her eyes full unconditional love, Severine rolled her eyes but smiled back. Aurora chuckled, 'in more ways that one.'

'Right, let's get you ready for your first day as a Hogwarts student.' And ran her fingers through her daughter's unbrushed hair, and smiled with pride. Aurora kissed her on the forehead and pushed herself off her bed. 'Come on then. Go and get a shower,' she said while she walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

:::

All the fears that Aurora and Severine had were gone. Severine turned out to be liked by most, and she made friends effortlessly. She got on best with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs - her best friend was a Slytherin, and she quarrelled most with Gryffindors (her father would be proud.) Severine would proudly talk about her dad being a war hero who died to save them to anyone who mentioned or asked about him.

Severine did very well in class, especially Potions and DADA, which she loved. Professor McGonagall says she has the potential to do much better in Transfiguration if only she tried harder. Though her marks in her exams always contradicted McGonagall and came back as E. The only subjects Severine _hated_ was Divination and History of Magic and she protested in vain every morning on these days.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora is more open in this fic than my others because I didn't want it to be a long story.
> 
> if you like then kudos and comment.
> 
> Severine - the female name for Severus. 
> 
> Nova - star (as Sinistra is an Astronomy professor and it's her passion)


End file.
